Into The West
by Quillbearer
Summary: Sam's POV. This just basically describes Sam's feelings during Frodo's departure to the West. No slash, but I suppose it can be taken like that.


"It is time, Frodo."

Gandalf was standing by a majestic white ship, more magical than usual as a result of the backlighting of the golden setting sun. Bilbo Baggins was making his way, with the help of Galadriel and Celeborn, onto the white ship, ready to make his final adventure into unknown lands of paradise. Gandalf was leaving too, Sam knew, and he, Sam, had since taken to staring at the round stones comprising the dock of the Grey Havens. He was never one for goodbyes, and saying goodbye to Gandalf had proved more difficult than he could have ever imagined. But the wise wizard's words to Frodo seemed to cut through Sam's reminiscent thoughts, as if they had been the blunt swords the hobbits had recently wielded on their astounding adventures. Sam whipped around to see Frodo, the only hobbit present whose face was not red with the oncoming of tears.

"What does he mean?" Sam asked with a tone of alarm, wanting to hear it from Frodo himself.

"We set out to save the Shire, Sam," Frodo's gentle words pierced through Sam, and he was beginning to realize exactly what was playing out before his eyes, there on the white docks of the Grey Havens. "and it has been saved, but not for me."

"You don't mean that," Sam said, shaken, tears welling up in his eyes as he stared into the calm face of his friend. He knew Frodo meant what he was saying, but he thought that perhaps his mind was playing treacherous games on him once again. "You can't leave."

The last thing Sam expected Frodo to do upon gallantly returning to the Shire was immediately sail away into unknown places and never return. Sam remembered Frodo's love for the land he lived on, and the life the hobbit would have gladly given in order to keep it outside of the corruption of Middle-Earth. Sam watched Frodo turn to Merry and hug him. Merry and Pippin were both crying, unsure of where their friend was going or if they would ever see him again. After Frodo had hugged Pippin, he turned around slowly to face Sam. No words were spoken, but the message was conveyed clearly through sad expressions and exasperated sighs. After spending countless hours trying to stealthily evade monstrous orcs and trolls, Frodo and Sam never really needed to speak to get their messages across. One could almost read the thoughts of the other. Frodo's lip quivered slightly, and he bounded forward and pulled Sam into a tight embrace. Sam stared blankly into the green foliage on the opposite side, unable to find the words to say to his friend. He sniffled, his tears falling gracelessly onto the thick fabric of Frodo's cloak. Frodo withdrew from the brotherly embrace, looking at Sam sympathetically before gently placing a soft kiss in his friend's hair. Only the sounds of the tranquil waves and the quiet sniffling of three hobbits could be heard.

Frodo took one last look at Sam before turning away slowly, his expression unreadable. Sam watched him make his way across the stone dock to where the tall ship rested, floating gracefully on the crystal surface of the shallowest part of the ocean. Gandalf held out his hand, his silver beard gleaming in the pink light of the setting sun on the horizon. Frodo took the old wizard's hand and he was soon led onto the smooth wooden decks of the glorious ship. He stared curiously around at his surroundings, before he turned on the spot to look at the three hobbits he had cared so deeply for. Sam watched, astounded, as a real smile crossed Frodo's pale face. He was once again the young carefree hobbit who had graced the Shire what seemed like centuries ago. The light evening breeze tousled his dark brown curls as he smiled at the three hobbits, whose faces were still red and covered with oncoming tears. They all forced a smile back at him, although they found it difficult to curl their lips into even forged happiness when their closest friend was disappearing abruptly. As Frodo turned back around to face his company on the ship, the smile never left his face, and Sam knew that he would be genuinely happy for the first time in over four years.

_What made you want to go off like that? _Sam thought as the tears streamed down his cheeks. He watched the towering white ship trail off into the sunset, fading away as it reached the horizon. It carried Frodo on its decks. Frodo, who could not find safety or security in the Shire that he had once loved. Frodo, who deserved life and happiness more than anyone in perhaps the entire world, but could not find it within the seams of the life he had so cherished. Sam could still see Frodo's smiling face as he stood on the ship, and he remembered the obviously forged smile he had mustered in return. He hoped Frodo had understood.

The sound of the waves crashing against the stone dock of the Grey Havens was intimidating, and it seemed to tear the heart out of Sam's very breast. Pippin and Merry soon turned around to leave, neither speaking a word to Sam or to each other. The sun continued its descension from its throne in the sky, into the broad horizon where it would rest until daybreak. Sam listened to the footsteps of his friends echo throughout the small harbor. He wanted to see the ship turn around, to return, as if it had been a mistake and Frodo wanted to remain in the Shire until the end of his days. When the ship faded from view, Sam finally turned around to commence what he knew would be his longest journey home.


End file.
